disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Saving Mr. Banks
Saving Mr. Banks is an upcoming biographical drama film about the production of the popular 1964 Walt Disney Studios film Mary Poppins. The film will star Tom Hanks as filmmaker Walt Disney himself and Emma Thompson as author P.L. Travers. Directed by John Lee Hancock from a screenplay by Kelly Marcel, filming started on September 19, 2012. Walt Disney Pictures will release the film on December 20, 2013. Plot The film centers on the life of Travers, shifting between 1907 with her childhood in Queensland, Australia, the negotiations with Walt Disney and the making of Mary Poppins in the 1960s. While in California for filming, Travers thinks back to her difficult childhood in Australia, most especially to her father, the inspiration for the role of the story’s patriarch, Mr. Banks. Cast * Tom Hanks as Walt Disney. To prepare for his role, Hanks took several visits to The Walt Disney Family Museum and interviewed some of Disney's relatives including his daughter Diane Disney Miller. Hanks also stated that Disney's notorious vice of chain smoking would be incorporated through the course of the film. * Emma Thompson as P.L. Travers * Colin Farrell as Travers Robert Goff * Paul Giamatti as Travers’ chauffeur, Ralph * Jason Schwartzman as Richard M. Sherman, musician who co-wrote the film's songs with his brother Robert. * B. J. Novak as Robert B. Sherman, musician who co-wrote the film's songs with his brother Richard. * Ruth Wilson as Margaret, Travers' mother * Kathy Baker as Tommie, a trusted studio executive * Bradley Whitford as Don DaGradi, the co-writer of the 1964 film. * Rachel Griffiths as Aunt Ellie, Margaret's sister * Annie Buckley as the young P.L. Travers, nicknamed "Ginty" * Kimberly D'Armond as Nanny Katie, young Travers' childhood nanny and the inspiration for Katie Nanna Production Development Marcel's screenplay is listed in film executive Franklin Leonard's 2011 Black List, voted by producers, of the best screenplays that are not in production. According to the 40th Anniversary DVD release of the film in 2004, Disney had been working since the 1940s to acquire the rights to the book that was written in 1934, as a promise to his two daughters, but Travers had great misgivings about how her stories would be filmed. She finally relented and allowed Disney to film the story but was so disappointed with the animated portions of the film that she refused to allow any other stories to be filmed. Filming Although some filming was originally to be in Queensland, Australia, all filming will take place in the Los Angeles area, including Disneyland and at the Walt Disney Studios. Filming is scheduled to be complete around Thanksgiving 2012, and the film will be released on December 20, 2013. For the Disneyland sequences, Disney will block off certain parts of the theme park from November 6 to 7, 2012. The park's cast members were also hired as extras. Gallery tom-hanks-walt-disney-saving-mr-banks.jpg|A real Walt Disney portrait and one used in the film with Tom Hanks saving-mr-banks-tom-hanks-walt-disney.jpg|Tom Hanks as Walt Disney in Disneyland Saving-Mr.-Banks-_-Tom-Hanks-_-2.jpg|Tom Hanks as Walt Disney at Disneyland emma-thompson-saving-mr-banks.jpg|Emma Thompson as P.L. Travers with Snow White Saving-Mr.-Banks-Image-02-535x672.jpg|Emma Thompson as P.L. Travers at the Mary Poppins Premiere saving-mr-banks-disneyland.jpg|Disneyland during filming with park cast members as extras Category:Upcoming Category:Films Category:Mary Poppins Category:Documentaries Category:2013 Films Category:Biographies Category:Saving Mr. Banks